1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for testing a vessel wall, especially a vessel lid with protrusions, including an inclinable, swivelable telescoping arm having a drive mechanism and being pivotably connected to a carriage to be driven on a rail, and a test unit carried by the free end of the telescoping arm being connected to an evaluation device at least through a data line.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Patent DE-PS 30 44 788 C2 discloses an apparatus that includes a test carriage which is movable along a guide rail for testing a reactor pressure vessel bottom provided with supports. A telescoping outrigger of variable length is inclinably and swivelably attached to the test carriage. Disposed on the free end of the telescoping outrigger is a test head which is resiliently supported on the bottom of the reactor pressure vessel. The telescoping outrigger is pressed against the bottom of the vessel by a tensioning device and is extended by means of a motor-driven steel belt. The retraction of the telescoping outrigger is accomplished by means of a toothed belt provided with a second drive mechanism. Only a slightly curved vessel surface can be tested with this apparatus from a fixed position of the test carriage. In the case of major curvatures, the guide rail must be guided directly along the contour of the vessel surface.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method for testing a vessel wall, which overcome the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known methods and devices of this general type and which provide a way of testing a markedly curved vessel wall to which access is very difficult, for instance because there is very little room in which to work.